


Jealous

by babyfacederek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfacederek/pseuds/babyfacederek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin wasn't the jealous type. She wouldn't be caught dead jealous, actually. It wasn't her style, and it definitely wasn't cute. But after the void inside of Stiles left, Aiden got killed, and Allison got close to death? Things changed. She started to find herself staring at him for too long to be called a quick glance, she caught herself thinking about him when he wasn't around, and worst than that? She found herself falling madly, deeply, crazily in love with Stiles Stilinski, a boy with a girlfriend, a boy she wasn't even sure still had feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of It All

Lights flashed everywhere, in every color, being the only light in the room besides the glow in the dark paint all over the people inside, and splattered all over the walls. Sweaty bodies were everywhere, and painted on bodies in every design you could think of. The upbeat dupstep song blasted though the speakers and through her chest, making her want to move along to the beat. Everywhere she saw, the saw people jumping up and down, drinks slushing everywhere, hands threw up in a carefree way since it was a Friday night. "Come on, let's go to the back and get painted." Stiles says as he grabs Lydia's hand, pulling her forward through the drunken bodies, guiding her through the path he created. She didn't protest. She just followed along looking around wondrously, jaw slacking slightly and she stumbled slightly to keep up with him.  

"Wow." She whispers as she looks at the people playing beer pong and yelling happily when someone made it and had to take a shot...and not to mention how the glasses glew in the dark. Lydia thought it was cool, felt like she'd be interested later on tonight...or maybe she'd have a little shot game of her own with Stiles. But then as she thought about it, she didn't exactly know when, how, or why they were at this thing. She just knew she was determined to have fun. Ever since Adien died and Allison got close to death, she was really shaken up about it. Happy at least Stiles survived it, yes, but still kinda scared. She needed this night, and she needed this alone time with him. So, here she was. Letting the boy she once completely ignored guide her down a hall filled with drunk people making out against the wall. "This is it, this is where we paint each other." Stiles says over the loud thumping music, making Lydia smile. "Come on, let's go!" She says as she runs into the room happily, leaving a smile on his face. He couldn't deny, she was looking pretty cute right now. Her curiosity and happiness making him happy. 

She stops by some paint that wasn't being used, and drops his hand. "Right then, what colors do you want?" "It doesn't matter, just paint me up. I'm ready to get drunk and get laid tonight, so let's do this." Lydia shakes her head and unzips his jacket, looking at the low swoop of his shirt. "Ooh you should wear this type of shirt more often." She compliments before dipping a paint brush into the green paint and painting dots underneath his eyes. His eyes fluttering close as he hums softly. Lydia couldn't help but admire how innocent he looked right now, how smooth his skin was, how ruffled and messy his hair was...wait, why why was she doing this? Why was she admiring him so much? She should be painting him. So, without a word, she drops the brush and puts her fingertips in the neon green paint, before smirking evilly. Time to have some fun of her own. She rubs her fingertips against his cheek widely, making him jump and flinch back, a scoff escaping his lips. "Lydia!" "What? You're not the only one who wants to have fun tonight!" She teases, winking as she laughs at the paint rubbed messily all over his face. "You wanna play? Let's play." He whispers as he dips the inside of his hand in the paint and set his hand firmly against her cheek, the coldness of it making her squirm. "Stiles!!" She exclaims as she takes a step back, gasping. 

Without even thinking twice, she puts her hand in the paint and steps up to him laughing as he lets out a little scream, knowing what was coming next. He grabs her wrist to stop her, but she keeps on pushing forward, using all her strength. After a good three minutes of struggling with eachother, laughing hysterically. Stiles lets her push him onto the floor, but not without pulling her with him on the way down, screaming but laughing at the same time. She places herself on his waist, straddling him and rubbing her hands on his face, jumping slightly at the feel of his hands on the back of her thighs gripping them tight, a cocky smirk setting on his face. Because it was unexpected, she gasps, but she didn't protest either. In fact, she liked it. 

_'Okay, maybe tonight could be fun.'_

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

After a wild glow in the dark paint fight, they could fully say they were ready for the night to go perfectly. Stiles had paint all over his face and bare arms, and Lydia had paint all over her cheeks and all over the back of her thighs. If they would have been paying more attention, they would have noticed just how sexual it could have gotten. But they were having too much fun to notice. They were already out on the dance floor, dancing stupidly along with everyone else to whatever song was blasting through the speakers. As the bass drops, the lights start to flicker and everyone screams, jumping up and down to the beat as they throw their hands up, having a mad good time. "You know what? We should take shots." Lydia says suddenly, letting all of her worries go as she grabs his hands before he can reply. "It's a good thing we caught a cab her then, because if this happens who knows how plastered we'll get." He replies over the loud Krewella song. "I live for the night, I live for the lights, I live for the high 'till I'm free fallin." She sings as they ask for shots and watch them pour the drinks excitedly. "Alright, here's the deal. In the next song, every time the beat drops, we throw it back. "I live for the night, I live for the lights, I live for the high til I'm free fallin, I life for the night." The song ends, and they both pick up a glass, smiling. "I'm totally game." He replies, smirking slightly as the next song starts up. "You're going to push your luck, tell me you've had enough. I'm taking off the gloves, get down and lick the dust." They wait patiently for the bass to drop, smiling as they knew it was coming from the way the beat of the song picked up.  

"You want a piece of this, wanna wanna piece of this? Cherry pie, what you what you gonna make with this? One minute in the backseat hit the switch. I'm a predator, rapture, I am killin' it." The bass drops directly after, and they immediately throw their shots back, the sting in their throats making them feel alive. As they swallow it down, they both suck in a breath through their clenched teeth and squeeze their eyes shut, laughing as they try to shake it off. "Oh yeah, I think this is going to be fun." Maybe ten bass drops later, Stiles and Lydia found themselves drunk. No so drunk they couldn't take care of themselves, but so drunk they lost a good half of their senses. Making their way back to the floor, they get ready for the next song, snickering drunkenly. "As the midnight moon is drifting through, the lazy sweet cheeks. I saw that look in your eye,looking into the light, and I'll see what you want me to see. Darling don't say a word, I've already heard, what your body's saying to mine. You got a fast move, slow groove on your mind. You want a man with a slow hand. You want a lover with a easy touch. You want somebody who will spend some time, not come and go in a heated rush." The man with a sexy British accent sung as Lydia smiles seductively, waving Stiles closer. 

"Come on Stiles, let's dance." She whispers as she turns away from him and guides herself into him, his breath hitching as he immediately sets his hands on her waist, taking a deep breath. Usually he'd be really nervous and freaked out by this, but his nerves were so numbed by all the drinks he threw back, his more sexual side kicked in. He grips her tightly before pulling her deeper into the dance, listening to her gasp. Lydia was shocked, but also amused. She smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck, lightly grinding on him, her eyes drifting close.

This was going to be a damn good night.

 

 


	2. Hungover and Confused

The next morning, Lydia woke up with a painful headache, her ears ringing, the lights were way too bright for her liking this morning...or was that just the sun? No matter, it just needed to stop. She sits up slowly, a light groan passing her pouted lips, her eyes squeezes shut as she takes a deep breath. "Jeez, what the hell did I even do last night?" She whispers, before feeling the bed shift underneath her, and a groan coming right after. She quickly turns to see that it was none other than Stiles laying in her bed, his breathing steady as his eyes open, and a groan instantly passes though his pretty pink lips. Lydia's eyes go wide and so does his as he realizes that not only does he not remember last night, but the fact that the girl he loved since third grade? He was in her bed. And she only had on a bra. They both stare at each other, horrified. Lydia takes a shaky breath and closes her eyes. "Do you...remember anything?" "No." He responds weakly, his voice lower and deeper than usual, sending a unusual shiver up her spine. She lifts up the covers to see that she, yes, had underwear still on, and he had pants on. "Oh we didn't have sex, we didn't have sex." She whispers, and Stiles lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Oh god, okay. Good. Good." He whispers, and Lydia nods. "I just have nothing on, simple." She clears her throat, looking around to see that she was in her room. 

"What did we do last night?" She asks as she rubs her forehead, trying to bare with the sharp throbbing in her head. Even her eyes were throbbing, that's how bad the hangover was. She hated feeling this way, she didn't know why she kept on getting drunk. "Uh...took shots every time the bass dropped, and painted all over each other?" She was about to ask how he remembered that much, and then realized that the evidence was all over. She remembered the bass drop thing since she was sober, but after that it's one big blur. "Oh man, this hangover is killing me." Stiles whispers, before sitting up and sighing heavily. "I have to go home, my dad will be so worried." He whispers as he gets out of the bed, and Lydia lays back and watches him run his hands sleepily, lazily through his messy brown hair. But as he walked towards the door his eyesight blurred slightly, making him stumble. He caught himself on the wall before he could fall, and he sucks in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. Lydia sits up quickly, her eyes going wide, flipping the covers off as she frowns slightly. "Stiles are you okay?" She asks in a panicked voice, her messy, tangled matted up strawberry blond hair falling in front of her face, mixing in with her ridiculous eyelashes. Stiles sucks in a deep breath and clears his throat, groaning slightly. "Yeah, I just got dizzy for a second, no big deal. I think it's the hang over." Stiles replies roughly, sitting up straight to try to regain himself. 

"Stiles I don't know if you should be driving while you're still drunk." Lydia replies as she walks over slowly, trying not to fall out herself. "No I think I need to go home, I-" Lydia stops him mid sentence as she sets a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as she smiles. "You should stay here, at least try to sleep it off a little bit." Lydia whispers as she pushes her hair out of her face, a sharp pain shooting through her head, as well as Stiles'. "Oh my god getting hangovers are the worst. I guess I'll try to sleep it off." "I'll go take a shower." Lydia responds quietly as she walks slowly towards the bathroom, opening the door and closing it softly behind her to not cause any mind numbing noise, although the click of the door hurt her head. She had a lot to drink. Stiles on the other hand, went back over the the bed and laid himself down gently, closing his eyes and sighing softly. After a few minutes of enjoying the quietness and the soft hum of the shower water, his phone rang loudly, making him groan loudly. So loud, the echo of his voice hurt his own head. It was stupid. He quickly felt around for his phone and pressed answer hastily, sighing. "What?" "Someone's not in a good mood." He heard Malia mumble as she scoffed, before sighing. "Anyway, you promised me we'd hang out today, I just need to know when it's going to start." Stiles' eyes fly open as he starts to panic, realizing he did promise her that. "Malia, I don't know about that. Last night I got dragged out to a club and now I'm covered in paint and still drunk from last night. The hangover is killing me." Stiles replies as he winces, wondering when she was going to get upset. "Who dragged you out?" She asks as she bounces from one leg to the other,  nervously fiddling with her hands as she looks over at Kira, who was frowning slightly. "Lydia." Malia instantly felt the jealousy start to bubble up as she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She clears her throat and presses her lips together, tucking some of her straight brown hair behind her ear. "You....were with...Lydia? And you're blowing me off...for Lydia?" She asks as she crosses her legs, bouncing nervously. Kira groans as she sets her head in her hands, sighing. Malia was jealous. 

"...listen I know I promised, but I don't think I'd be much fun right now. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?" He prompts, and she sighs, nodding. "Yeah. But listen- no Lydia anymore. Are you at her house?" "Yeah." "Leave." "She's making me stay." "I'll call you later." Malia hangs up and throws her phone down on Kira's bed, scoffing. "So what does he see in her, anyways? I mean, really. I know she's all...smart and she can find the dead bodies with her...floral and mini skirts....and her stupid long Rapunzel hair...god she's perfect! I stand like, no chance!" Malia complains, pouting. Kira didn't know what to say. She liked Malia, she was nice, but she'd known Lydia for longer, and she liked the thought of Stiles and Lydia together. From what she gathered, he'd liked her since third grade. He kind of deserved the recent heaps of attention she was giving him. "Well...um...hey. Lydia doesn't go for the good guys, she's a bad boy type. Yanno, the type that's not gonna treat her even a little right. Has sex and then leaves. Stiles isn't that type of boy, so the chances of them happening is like a... 98.8% chance of happening, really." Kira replies in an unsure voice as she shrugs, and Malia sucks in a deep breath. "Those stakes are REALLY high, Kira." Kira instantly regrets everything she said. 

"Listen, let's just...go downstairs and get a nice cup of tea, yeah? It'll help us calm down. And if you want, we can look at pictures of hot boys like Liam Payne and Zayn Malik." She offers, and Malia smiles. "Imagine gliding your hand through all that perfect hair on Zayn's head." She whispers, and Kira smiles. "Ooh yeah, imagine how soft his hair is. I bet it's silky smooth. Yeah, his girlfriend is living the freakin' dream man." Kira replies, and Malia nods. "Let's go get that tea and imagine Zayn naked." They both giggle and go for tea, leaving the stress of Lydia and Stiles being together behind.  

 


	3. Late Night Movies

"Alright Stiles, I've got the popcorn and the drinks. You ready to do this?" Lydia calls as she walks into the living room with two big bowls of popcorn, huffing as she walks carefully into the room so she wouldn't drop them. Stiles and Lydia had spent the day together mostly because Lydia had made him stay all day, and she planned on keeping him over night just to be safe. Scott had even brought some clothes for him, she was so bent on keeping him there. Scott thought it was hilarious, because he'd always wanted them together. Allison thought it was hilarious too, as well as Isaac and Kira. Malia? Hated the thought of it. She just did not want him near her because she really liked him. Stiles was the first boy she'd ever slept with, the first boy she'd ever kissed, her first crush. And now she had to share him with some crazy popular banshee girl. Malia was pretty sure they'd end up together if she didn't find a way to break in. But she couldn't do it without seeming petty and desperate...so she had to listen to everyone else gush about them while she tried to hold back her vomit. She could only imagine what they were doing now. She thought they were making out or having sex, or that Lydia was doing something sexual when really they had just posted themselves up on the couch to watch a movie Lydia had picked out. Stiles didn't really care what they were watching, he just wanted to eat the popcorn. As it started up, Stiles took the bowls from her with a scowl, setting the bowls on the table in  front of them. 

"Thanks, that wasn't going to end well." Lydia mumbles as she scoffs, plopping down next to him with a puff. Stiles looks over at her with a 'ya think' look, his eyebrows raised and his lips perched sassily, causing Lydia to sigh when she looked over at him. "Hey, don't give me that sassy look. You still hungover?" "Nah, sleeping for four hours helped me out. Although I don't like Malia likes me being here." He responds as Lydia raises her eyebrows, wondering what he meant. Lydia had nothing against Malia. She thought she was nice. Weird, yes, but over all nice. Good personality, she had a good sense of humor, had a bit of a bad girl look. She was nice. Although she was kind of iffy since she did try to eat Kira..and then said she'd leave Lydia for dead. She wasn't sure if anyone remembered that, but she did. And she wouldn't soon forget. "Didn't you promise to hang out with her today?" "Yeah." "So she's just mad that you blew her off." "Yeah but she told me not to be with you at all." That caught her attention. The hand full of popcorn she had in her hand froze half way to her mouth as her eyebrows creased in. She takes a deep breath as she looks over to him, confused. "Why would she say that?" Lydia questions as Stiles shrugs, eating his hand full of popcorn. "And Kira says she wasn't too wild on the idea of us watching movies together either." Lydia was now concerned about if Malia had a crush on him. Not that it was impossible, Stiles was very likeable person. But she didn't expected. They'd just met. 

 _'I didn't expect it to happen so fast. I mean, it's possible to fall for him but so fast?'_ Lydia wonders, before she sighs softly, leaning back into the couch and looking over at Stiles, taking in the innocent look he had of wonder as he stared at the tv.  _'I guess Stiles is a very likeable person. I mean, you could get used to the sarcastic comments and how good he is with research....and I guess the sly smiles, the nervous smiles, and the little giggles he gives aren't too bad. It's actually kind of cute. It's a plus that he's got a good sense of humor and he's also a really good person to hang out with...he's really good at taking people's minds off of things, and he's got a really comforting feeling to him. Even though he's kinda socially awkward and not too good with meeting people for the first time, he's still a really good, supportive guy. His looks aren't a downside either. His eyes are really pretty, his hair is a nice chocolate brown and really silky. He won't take advantage of you, he'll always treat you right and keep you safe...alright so there's a whole lot to like about Stiles. You can fall pretty fast...'_

"Why do you keep on staring at me?" Stiles breaks her thoughts, making her jump slightly and blink rapidly, taking a deep breath. She didn't think she'd get so deep in thought about Stiles. It was embarrassing how she kept on gushing over him in her mind, but at least he didn't exactly know the things she thought. 

She'd actually thought for a moment that he was....cute. She tried to shake it off by saying she'd drifted off into thought and tried to play attention to the movie, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop wondering why she was thinking so much about him. It freaked her out, but you can always think your friends are cute, so what was the big deal? 

\--

Later on at Kira's place while they all sat around and watched every episode of Adventure Time, Malia was zoned out, stuck on the thought of Stiles and Lydia together. She knew it was nothing to worry about (probably) and she shouldn't be so stuck on it on a Saturday night. But she couldn't help it. Stiles was amazing. He cared about his friends more than he cared about himself, he was always doing the researching whatever the wolf pack needed. And then to see how much people cared about him and how he cared about them too made her smile. Seeing Kira and Scott and Isaac have a good time with him made her heart flutter because it was like everyone liked him. Because he was a really, really nice person. There was nothing not to like about him. 

"Yo Malia, snap out of it girl." Kira says as she snaps by her ear, making her jump slightly and look over at them, and they were all looking at her. "What?" "So what exactly are you thinking about?" Allison asks as she takes a sip of water, and Malia blushes slightly, shaking her head. "Stiles. You were thinking about Stiles." Kira guesses as everyone starts to giggle. Malia's eyes go a bit wide as her face reddens even more. "What?" "Oh my god do you like him?" Allison asks with a gasp, smirking as everyone snickers softly. Malia sucks in a deep breath and shrugs, smiling softly. "I mean...sure, he's a really nice guy." "Oh my god coyote girl likes Stiles, this is too good. Can't wait for this heartbreak to set in." Isaac snickers, and Scott groans. "You don't know, he might like her back." Scott responds, and Kira smiles. "Only one way to find out." Malia's eyes go wide as she shakes her head, gasping. "No!!" "Yes."

\--

"That was a surprisingly good movie." Stiles says as he smiles softly, grabbing Lydia's empty bowl and setting it in his before making his way to the kitchen, Lydia following after. "What? Did you think it would be some lame horse movie?" "Mmm not exactly, but something kinda...princess like, Disney type of thing." "There is nothing wrong with Disney!" "There's not! But I thought it would be something like...my little pony or like Barbie's big break type of thing." Lydia gasps as she puts a hand on her heart, scoffing. "Excuse me? I haven't watched Barbie in months." "What?" "Well I-" Right before she could explain herself, his phone rings in his pocket. As he pulls it out and presses answer he whispers that they'll finish the conversation. "Hello?" "Hey Stiles, it's Kira. Can I ask you a quick question?" "Yeah?" 

"Do you like Malia?" 

 


	6. Hungover and Confused

The next morning, Lydia woke up with a painful headache, her ears were ringing, and the lights were way too bright for her liking this morning...or was that just the sun? No matter, it just needed to stop. She sits up slowly, a light groan passing her pouted lips, her eyes squeezes shut as she takes a deep breath. "Jeez, what the hell did I even do last night?" She whispers, before feeling the bed shift underneath her, and a groan coming right after. She quickly turns to see that it was none other than Stiles laying in her bed, his breathing steady as his eyes open, and a groan instantly passes though his pretty pink lips. Lydia's eyes go wide and so does his as he realizes that not only does he not remember last night, but the fact that the girl he loved since third grade? He was in her bed. And she only had on a bra. They both stare at each other, horrified. Lydia takes a shaky breath and closes her eyes. "Do you...remember anything?" "No." He responds weakly, his voice lower and deeper than usual, sending a unusual shiver up her spine. She lifts up the covers to see that she, yes, had underwear still on, and he had pants on. "Oh we didn't have sex, we didn't have sex." She whispers, and Stiles lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Oh god, okay. Good. Good." He whispers, and Lydia nods. "I just have nothing on, simple." She clears her throat, looking around to see that she was in her room. 

"What did we do last night?" She asks as she rubs her forehead, trying to bare with the sharp throbbing in her head. Even her eyes were throbbing, that's how bad the hangover was. She hated feeling this way, she didn't know why she kept on getting drunk. "Uh...took shots every time the bass dropped, and painted all over each other?" She was about to ask how he remembered that much, and then realized that the evidence was all over. She remembered the bass drop thing since she was sober, but after that it's one big blur. "Oh man, this hangover is killing me." Stiles whispers, before sitting up and sighing heavily. "I have to go home, my dad will be so worried." He whispers as he gets out of the bed, and Lydia lays back and watches him run his hands sleepily, lazily through his messy brown hair. But as he walked towards the door his eyesight blurred slightly, making him stumble. He caught himself on the wall before he could fall, and he sucks in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. Lydia sits up quickly, her eyes going wide, flipping the covers off as she frowns slightly. "Stiles are you okay?" She asks in a panicked voice, her messy, tangled matted up strawberry blond hair falling in front of her face, mixing in with her ridiculous eyelashes. Stiles sucks in a deep breath and clears his throat, groaning slightly. "Yeah, I just got dizzy for a second, no big deal. I think it's the hang over." Stiles replies roughly, sitting up straight to try to regain himself. 

"Stiles I don't know if you should be driving while you're still drunk." Lydia replies as she walks over slowly, trying not to fall out herself. "No I think I need to go home, I-" Lydia stops him mid sentence as she sets a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as she smiles up at him. "You should stay here, at least try to sleep it off a little bit." Lydia whispers as she pushes her hair out of her face, a sharp pain shooting through her head, as well as Stiles'. "Oh my god getting hangovers are the worst. I guess I'll try to sleep it off." "I'll go take a shower." Lydia responds quietly as she walks slowly towards the bathroom, opening the door and closing it softly behind her to not cause any mind numbing noise, although the click of the door hurt her head. She had a lot to drink. Stiles on the other hand, went back over the the bed and laid himself down gently, closing his eyes and sighing softly. After a few minutes of enjoying the quietness and the soft hum of the shower water, his phone rang loudly, making him groan. He groaned so loud, the echo of his voice hurt his own head. It was stupid. He quickly felt around for his phone and pressed answer hastily, sighing. "What?" "Someone's not in a good mood." He heard Malia mumble as she scoffed, before sighing. "Anyway, you promised me we'd hang out today, I just need to know when it's going to start." Stiles' eyes fly open as he starts to panic, realizing he did promise her that. "Malia, I don't know about that. Last night I got dragged out to a club and now I'm covered in paint and still drunk from last night. The hangover is killing me." Stiles replies as he winces, wondering when she was going to get upset. "Who dragged you out?" She asks as she bounces from one leg to the other, nervously fiddling with her hands as she looks over at Kira, who was frowning slightly. "Lydia." Malia instantly felt the jealousy start to bubble up as she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She clears her throat and presses her lips together, tucking some of her straight brown hair behind her ear. "You....were with...Lydia? And you're blowing me off...for Lydia?" She asks as she crosses her legs. Kira groans as she sets her head in her hands, sighing. Malia was jealous. She could tell by the tone of her voice she was going to complain about it until she left.

"...listen I know I promised, but I don't think I'd be much fun right now. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?" He prompts, and she sighs, nodding. "Yeah. But listen- no Lydia anymore. Are you at her house?" "Yeah." "Leave." "She's making me stay." "I'll call you later." Malia hangs up and throws her phone down on Kira's bed, scoffing. "So what does he see in her, anyways? I mean, really. I know she's all...smart and she can find the dead bodies with her...floral and mini skirts....and her stupid long Rapunzel hair...god she's perfect! I stand like, no chance!" Malia complains, pouting. Kira didn't know what to say. She liked Malia, she was nice, but she'd known Lydia for longer, and she liked the thought of Stiles and Lydia together. From what she gathered, he'd liked her since third grade. He kind of deserved the recent heaps of attention she was giving him. "Well...um...hey. Lydia doesn't go for the good guys, she's a bad boy type. Yanno, the type that's not gonna treat her even a little right. Has sex and then leaves. Stiles isn't that type of boy, so the chances of them happening is like a... 98.8% chance of happening, really." Kira replies in an unsure voice as she shrugs, and Malia sucks in a deep breath. "Those stakes are REALLY high, Kira." Kira instantly regrets everything she said. 

"Listen, let's just...go downstairs and get a nice cup of tea, alright? It'll help us calm down. And if you want, we can look at pictures of hot boys like Liam Payne and Zayn Malik." She offers, and Malia smiles. "Imagine gliding your hand through all that perfect hair on Zayn's head." She whispers, and Kira smiles. "Ooh yeah, imagine how soft his hair is. I bet it's silky smooth. Yeah, his girlfriend is living the freakin' dream man." Kira replies, and Malia nods. "Let's go get that tea and imagine Zayn naked." They both giggle and go for tea, leaving the stress of Lydia and Stiles being together behind.


	7. Late Night Movies

"Alright Stiles, I've got the popcorn and the drinks. You ready to do this?" Lydia calls as she walks into the living room with two big bowls of popcorn, huffing as she walks carefully into the room so she wouldn't drop them. Stiles and Lydia had spent the day together mostly because Lydia had made him stay all day, and she planned on keeping him over night just to be safe. Scott had even brought some clothes for him, she was so bent on keeping him there. Scott thought it was hilarious, because he'd always wanted them together. Allison thought it was hilarious too, as well as Isaac and Kira. Malia? Hated the thought of it. She just did not want him near her because she really liked him. Stiles was the first boy she'd ever slept with, the first boy she'd ever kissed, her first crush. And now she had to share him with some crazy popular banshee girl. Malia was pretty sure they'd end up together if she didn't find a way to break in. But she couldn't do it without seeming petty and desperate...so she had to listen to everyone else gush about them while she tried to hold back her vomit. She could only imagine what they were doing now. She thought they were making out or having sex, or that Lydia was doing something sexual when really they had just posted themselves up on the couch to watch a movie Lydia had picked out. Stiles didn't really care what they were watching, he just wanted to eat the popcorn. As it started up, Stiles took the bowls from her with a scowl, setting the bowls on the table in  front of them. 

"Thanks, that wasn't going to end well." Lydia mumbles as she scoffs, plopping down next to him with a puff. Stiles looks over at her with a 'ya think' look, his eyebrows raised and his lips perched sassily, causing Lydia to sigh when she looked over at him. "Hey, don't give me that sassy look. You still hungover?" "Nah, sleeping for four hours helped me out. Although I don't like Malia likes me being here." He responds as Lydia raises her eyebrows, wondering what he meant. Lydia had nothing against Malia. She thought she was nice. Weird, yes, but over all nice. Good personality, she had a good sense of humor, had a bit of a bad girl look. She was nice. Although she was kind of iffy since she did try to eat Kira..and then said she'd leave Lydia for dead. She wasn't sure if anyone remembered that, but she did. And she wouldn't soon forget. "Didn't you promise to hang out with her today?" "Yeah." "So she's just mad that you blew her off." "Yeah but she told me not to be with you at all." That caught her attention. The hand full of popcorn she had in her hand froze half way to her mouth as her eyebrows creased in. She takes a deep breath as she looks over to him, confused. "Why would she say that?" Lydia questions as Stiles shrugs, eating his hand full of popcorn. "And Kira says she wasn't too wild on the idea of us watching movies together either." Lydia was now concerned about if Malia had a crush on him. Not that it was impossible, Stiles was very likeable person. But she didn't expected. They'd just met. Like, two months ago.

_'I didn't expect it to happen so fast. I mean, it's possible to fall for him but so fast?'_ Lydia wonders, before she sighs softly, leaning back into the couch and looking over at Stiles, taking in the innocent look he had of wonder as he stared at the tv.  _'I guess Stiles is a very likeable person. I mean, you could get used to the sarcastic comments and how good he is with research....and I guess the sly smiles, the nervous smiles, and the little giggles he gives aren't too bad. It's actually kind of cute. It's a plus that he's got a good sense of humor and he's also a really good person to hang out with...he's really good at taking people's minds off of things, and he's got a really comforting feeling to him. Even though he's kinda socially awkward and not too good with meeting people for the first time, he's still a really good, supportive guy. His looks aren't a downside either. His eyes are really pretty, his hair is a nice chocolate brown and really silky. He won't take advantage of you, he'll always treat you right and keep you safe...alright so there's a whole lot to like about Stiles. You can fall pretty fast...'_

"Why do you keep on staring at me?" Stiles breaks her thoughts, making her jump slightly and blink rapidly, taking a deep breath. She didn't think she'd get so deep in thought about Stiles. It was embarrassing how she kept on gushing over him in her mind, but at least he didn't exactly know the things she thought. 

She'd actually thought for a moment that he was....cute. She tried to shake it off by saying she'd drifted off into thought and tried to play attention to the movie, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop wondering why she was thinking so much about him. It freaked her out, but you can always think your friends are cute, so what was the big deal? 

\--

Later on at Kira's place while they all sat around and watched every episode of Adventure Time, Malia was zoned out, stuck on the thought of Stiles and Lydia together. She knew it was nothing to worry about (probably) and she shouldn't be so stuck on it on a Saturday night. But she couldn't help it. Stiles was amazing. He cared about his friends more than he cared about himself, he was always doing the researching whatever the wolf pack needed. And then to see how much people cared about him and how he cared about them too made her smile. Seeing Kira and Scott and Isaac have a good time with him made her heart flutter because it was like everyone liked him. Because he was a really, really nice person. There was nothing not to like about him. 

"Yo Malia, snap out of it girl." Kira says as she snaps by her ear, making her jump slightly and look over at them, and they were all looking at her. "What?" "So what exactly are you thinking about?" Allison asks as she takes a sip of water, and Malia blushes slightly, shaking her head. "Stiles. You were thinking about Stiles." Kira guesses as everyone starts to giggle. Malia's eyes go a bit wide as her face reddens even more. "What?" "Oh my god do you like lie him?" Allison asks with a gasp, smirking as everyone snickers softly. Malia sucks in a deep breath and shrugs, smiling. "I mean...sure, he's a really nice guy." "Oh my god coyote girl likes Stiles, this is too good. Can't wait for this heartbreak to set in." Isaac snickers, and Scott groans. "You don't know, he might like her back." Scott responds, and Kira smiles. "Only one way to find out." Malia's eyes go wide as she shakes her head, gasping. "No!!" "Yes."

\--

"That was a surprisingly good movie." Stiles says as he smiles softly, grabbing Lydia's empty bowl and setting it in his before making his way to the kitchen, Lydia following after. "What? Did you think it would be some lame horse movie?" "Mmm not exactly, but something kinda...princess like, Disney type of thing." "There is nothing wrong with Disney!" "There's not! But I thought it would be something like...my little pony or like Barbie's big break type of thing." Lydia gasps as she puts a hand on her heart, scoffing. "Excuse me? I haven't watched Barbie in months." "What?" "Well I-" Right before she could explain herself, his phone rings in his pocket. As he pulls it out and presses answer he whispers that they'll finish the conversation. "Hello?" "Hey Stiles, it's Kira. Can I ask you a quick question?" "Yeah?" 

"Do you like Malia?" 

 


End file.
